Charlie's Party
by kellykaos
Summary: Inspired by Savage7289's Offside. This is my version of how Daddy C comes to an end. Written a week or two after the phone call.


**A/N **

**Please be gentle. This is my first ever try at writing anything and I have no idea how this will go, but I really had a hankering to kill off Carlisle. Thanks Savage for the inspiration LOL. **

**Penname:** Kellykaos

**Title:** Charlie's Party

**Summary:** Inspired by Savage7289's Offside, this is my version of how Daddy C comes to an end. Written a week or two after the phone call.

**Contest:** Die, Daddy C, Die

**Charlie POV**

I told Bella I was going on another fishing trip this weekend with Harry Clearwater and the boys from La Push. I hated lying to my baby girl, but if she knew what we were really up to, then I'm sure she would turn me in herself. The poor kid had been through hell and back, but she always found a way to take the high road.

She watched as I packed the fishing gear in the back of the police cruiser and threw me a wave as I pulled out of the drive. At least I didn't have to worry about what she and Edward would get up to this weekend while I was gone. I saw how deeply he cared for her, so when Bella told me about the phone call he had made to break up with her, I knew his father was behind it and so did she.

Carlisle Cullen, Master of the Universe... or so he thought. He had built up a reputation, and a career, to the point that he may as well have owned the town of Forks and all that surrounded it. He thought he could get away with murder, and I know for a fact that he had, but he forgot that with that kind of power comes many, many enemies... some of whom would band together to take him down.

I pulled up outside of Billy Black's house in La Push to see him on his porch in his wheelchair with Harry standing beside him. Both had grim looks on their faces, but I could see the determination there as well. We would do this. We would get rid of this bastard and turn the town of Forks back to the peaceful, sleepy town it once was.

"You sure about this, Chief?" Harry asked as I started towards them.

I glanced at them both and nodded. "By the end of this weekend, we will all be free and clear."

Both men nodded and grunted their approval.

"Alright Billy, you know the drill. If anyone asks, Harry and I are checking out a new fishing spot further down the coast. If they find the cruiser in your shed, just tell them Harry already loaded the boat with his stuff so I decided to use that instead of lugging mine around."

"And I've got the fresh fish in the freezer. Call me when you're a few hours away and I'll defrost it ready for your return," Billy answered.

Harry stepped forward and took the keys from my hand. "I'll put the cruiser away and grab the bags from the trunk. Did you get it all?"

"Yup," I nodded. There was no way Carlisle Cullen would be able to get out of this one and I chuckled at the thought.

"Just be careful Charlie," Billy murmured as we watched Harry work. "I know how much you want this done, but don't forget that you have a beautiful daughter at home who needs you to take care of her."

"I'm doing this for her, Billy. I know what he's planning. The boys in his office let me know he's pulled out all of the stops to find the dirt on her and you know exactly what he found and how he plans to use it. I won't have her reliving that again. Not here, not where she's supposed to feel safe and at home."

"And what about his son?"

Yeah, Edward. I'd thought about that too. I knew he was away this weekend playing soccer, so I knew he wouldn't be around to witness anything. I also knew that his father had been beating him to a pulp on a regular basis since his mother died. The poor kid never had a chance with that kind of hatred and violence around, so I was doing this for him too. For all the times I ignored what was happening to him, for all the pain I had let seep into his life after he lost his mother.

"I'll take care of him. He's not a bad kid, he needs this just as much as we do," I answered.

It didn't take long to load the bags into Harry's old truck and be on our way. We were both quiet on the drive to the Cullen residence, each lost in our own thoughts about the job we were about to perform. It wouldn't be easy, Carlisle would make sure of that, but we had been planning this for a long, long time. There was no way out for him. I would not lose my little girl and Harry would not let his people lose the Reservation that had been their land for all of time. We would fix this ourselves.

We parked the car behind his garage and sat in wait. Sue Stanley's car was parked out the front of the house and we knew exactly what she was doing in there. She had her own part to play and she had been playing it well for many months. Her husband had no idea, but this was her little way of participating in a little payback of her own. When she found out her daughter, Jessica, had lost her virginity to Carlisle, she was out for blood. Harry had convinced her there were far better ways than blatantly gunning him down in the street, and now she was doing her best to do what she had to do for us all.

Always a giver that woman. Glad her husband was dumber than a brick too.

We watched as she slipped out of the front door and down towards her car. I twisted the corner of my moustache absentmindedly while I waited for her to give the signal that her task had been achieved. When she stopped at her car door and pulled her hair into a stiff looking ponytail, I knew we were in and the adrenalin started pumping.

Harry and I slipped silently from the car, grabbing the bags from the back seat and in through the unlocked front door. We both stopped when we heard the screams from the second floor, and chuckled. Thank you Sue Stanley!

"YOU BETTER GET BACK UP HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH OR I WILL RUIN YOU AND YOUR WHORE OF A DAUGHTER... DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING SLUT? I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES HERE... I WILL END YOU."

We could hear the thrashing around he was doing and knew we had to get up there before he did something we didn't want him to do. Harry pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and fitted them on his hands, while I did the same. It was now or never, and the pleasure I took from that thought could not be described.

It wasn't hard to find him in his gigantic mansion, his screaming helped guide us through the hallways. We pushed open the doors and stood there watching the floor show until we were noticed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? GET ME OUT OF THIS AND GO AND ARREST THAT BITCH FOR SOMETHING."

I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. The sight of the Great Carlisle Cullen naked and bound to all four corners of his four poster bed was more than I ever dreamed. I think I might actually love Sue Stanley right about now.

"Now calm down there, Mr Cullen. What seems to be the problem here?" I said, trying to rein in my glee. It didn't fool him.

"When I get out of here I'm taking all of you down. I might even fuck the virgin out of your daughter before I kill her too," he snarled. "Oh that's right... A soccer team already did that for me."

My emotions flipped in an instant. I was ready for blood and Harry knew it as he took a hold of my shoulder and pressed down hard. "Remember yourself Charlie. We have a job to do. Do not let his words get to you. They'll mean nothing in the end."

Of course he was right. I took a few deep breaths and rolled my shoulders to loosen me up a little. We were in for a long weekend and I needed to keep my wits about me. I managed to ignore his taunts coming from the bed as I pulled open my bag and started unloading the contents. I glanced up and noticed his eyes widen slightly larger with each item I removed.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Harry chuckled beside me. "Well, we figure since you're a little tied up right now, we'd take the chance to fuck you up."

Carlisle pulled on his restraints and howled his frustration. Harry and I pulled on the painters jumpsuits we had brought, making sure to check that all our hair and skin was covered with the balaclava's we also wore. When we were satisfied, Harry pulled out the portable vacuum and made his way around the bedroom and down the hallway to ensure he collected any evidence we might have left along the way.

"You'll never get away with this Charlie. You'll end up in prison and your daughter will end up with nothing. She'll become a whore on the streets and I'll make sure to send all of my boys over for a good time," he snarled.

"It's funny, but you learn a lot of things being in law enforcement... things like learning how to cover up a murder and make it look like an accident," I said, pulling out a small baggie containing pure white powder and tipping some on to a mirror. "You see, drug overdoses aren't that uncommon. You see the rich and powerful parading around like they own the world; you suspect they have a drug problem, especially with their erratic behaviour and well known drinking problems, so it's not that big of a leap to find them dead in a pool of their own waste."

"You'll never be able to do it," he huffed. "No-one would believe it of me. I'm golden around here."

I laughed again and reached over him, lining up the mirror in front of his face. "Oh that's where you're wrong. For months I've been keeping reports on suspected drug usage in your home and office. I could never get a warrant, but I didn't really need one if I just put the thought out there. No-one was brave enough to raise the suspicion with you, but I have it all noted."

"You..." I cut his words off as I blew a gust of air over the powder and into his face. He choked and sucked in the powder unintentionally. "I'll kill you."

"Uh-huh," I sighed.

While he prattled on about finding a way to kill off Harry and I and our families, we worked around him placing further evidence of a sordid drug history around his room. A little coke stash hidden in the back of his closet, a little coke dusted over some pages in the porno magazines he kept back there. I'd really gone all out when I busted up the drug den a few towns over and took all of the evidence to use back here with Carlisle. Used mirrors, old baggies, weights for measuring, cutting tools, it was all here.

Carlisle tried to squirm every time I placed an item in his hand to cover it in his prints. He was even worse when I sprinkled a little of the dust over his naked torso and leg and made it stick with splashes from a bottle of 60 year old whisky. I took pleasure in wasting such an expensive bottle of booze. I even tipped a nice big gulp of it over his lips and watched him choke on it as he tried to spit and swallow at the same time.

Harry took a couple of bags of the coke and I knew he was going down to hide some of it in his car. This would provide some further evidence for me to investigate later on.

"Charlie, why are you doing this to me?" Carlisle growled. "I could've made your career. Made you powerful."

Carlisle really was a funny guy. "You have been looking for a way to shaft me for years, and you were planning on using my daughter to do it. You have been trying to get rid of her ever since you saw the way your son looked at her. She didn't fit into your plans for him, did she?"

He laughed and I took the opportunity to blow a little more dust in his face. "I know you beat that kid. I've known it since a few weeks after your wife died, I just couldn't prove it."

When he finished coughing he glared at me. "How dare you accuse me of..."

"I'm simply stating a fact. Mysterious bruises, broken bones, regular visits to the emergency room, especially around the time of her anniversary. Don't even talk about the fear in his eyes whenever the kid sees you standing there or sees your number on his phone. You've managed to keep him frightened and doing your bidding for far too long now," I seethed.

"I did what I had to do to keep that fuck-up in line," he answered with a slight slur. Nice to know the drugs were starting to take effect.

"Your wife would despise you for what you have done."

He shut up at that. I knew how to get to him. The only thing he ever cared about was that woman, and even though I knew she could see the darkness in him, she'd still loved him too. Without her there to keep him on the straight and narrow the darkness in him won out and he became more of a monster than any of us could ever imagine.

I tipped another gulp of the whisky down his throat and held the coke under his nose while he inhaled to stop from choking again. He was starting to lose his fight, but I had planned to take my time, so I'd wait until the high started to wane before I gave him another hit.

When Harry returned to the room, I took the chance to pick up Carlisle's keys from his dresser and take a peak in his study. I knew I'd find the proof of his debauchery in here. He wouldn't risk hiding anything in his workplace; he'd do it here at home so he could keep a close eye on it.

I unlocked his desk draws and started pouring over all of the files he held in here. There was a file on anyone and everyone in the town. I pulled them all out and started glancing through them. I refused to look in any of them, especially Bella's. I knew all about the things those boys had done to her, but I had never once looked at the pictures. I couldn't. That was my baby.

I started loading the files in to my bag. The fucker even had a file on his own son and the other kids on his team. Who the hell does that?

Glancing around, I noticed a safe behind a large painting on the wall. Being rich made you stupid I guess. How obvious was the old safe behind the painting anyway? I'd have to get the combination.

When I walked back in to the bedroom, Harry was untying a very dazed Carlisle. He wasn't putting up much of a fight now and we needed the blood to start flowing back through his limbs before he lost his battle. Harry started massaging the places the binds had been. Sue had been smart enough to use his own neckties. She was happy to take the rap for screwing him, it was known around town anyway, but she'd also confirm the drug use and how it had been going on for a long time without anyone really knowing. The woman really was a peach.

I pulled Carlisle's sagging body into a sitting position and shook him a little to bring him around. He gargled and spat a few curse words but his body was still limp.

"What's the combination to the safe?" I asked loudly in his ear.

He batted his hand at me, but didn't touch me. "C'mon Carlisle. I know you have stuff in there that you don't want people seeing. Tell me what the combination is so I can get rid of it before the ambulance arrives. You know I'll have to break into it for the investigation and then everyone will know all of your secrets. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck you Charlie," was all he could manage.

Hmmm, perhaps another tactic would work. I poured a large sip of the whisky down his throat. This fucker really could take a drink; he'd almost had the entire bottle, except for the splashes I'd made over his body. He gulped it down now, welcoming the liquid in his hoarse throat.

"If you tell me, we can end this now and you can get your revenge. All we really want is the combination. If you don't I'll make sure it's your wife's name dragged through the mud. Your poor innocent wife. The woman who wouldn't even have let butter melt in her mouth. I'd make it sound like she had a hell of a lot more than butter in her mouth and anywhere else that something might fit. She might turn out to have been the kinkiest bitch this town has ever seen," I whispered menacingly.

He tried to take a swing at me, but ended up falling forward with a sob. "Don't you say anything about her. She was everything good in the world. Everything."

"Then tell me Carlisle."

Harry watched from the other side of the bed to make sure Carlisle remained prone. Neither of us could afford to have him get a second wind and take us out. He was strong enough to do it too if we weren't careful.

It took a few minutes, but Carlisle finally whispered the magic words to get me into his safe. I laid him back down against the pillows and left Harry to give him another sniff of the good stuff. I knew there was no way Carlisle would ever let his precious wife's name be degraded in any way, I wouldn't do that to her either. She was a sweetheart and didn't deserve it, even if I wanted to.

I let out a little grunt of happiness when the safe finally swang open and then gasped in horror at the things I found in there. I started pulling out medical records for Edward. The kid had more injuries than even I knew about and it made me more than a little ill. There were sketch pads that Edward had obviously owned. They were now crinkled and ripped in places, a picture of Bella torn up and it looked like it had been spat on. Paperwork for properties that Esme and her family owned. It looked like these were supposed to be all in Edward's possession when he came of age, but I would have to check them out and see what Carlisle had been doing with them.

Then I found gold. Carlisle had ream upon ream of files all dedicated to blackmail attempts on himself and others. His ties to mob families, documentation of how they were run and where he fit in. Detailed records of the crimes he had committed and the people he had been holding threats over and why. He even had a catalogue of the people he had made 'disappear'. It was more than even I knew about. And last but not least, I found the list of people he was going to make 'disappear', Harry Clearwater and myself included.

There were more people here that I could've dreamed of. If this all went bad and the coroner thought it looked like murder, I would have far too many names to choose from. It would take forever to interview all these people and it just may be enough to make it look too hard for anyone who had to take it on. Carlisle was a stupid, stupid man.

I took out only what I needed, leaving the rest for the investigators and Edward to find. That kid would have more than enough money to be taken care of for the rest of his life, and I vowed then and there to help him on his way. I owed the kid that much.

"Carlisle, you awake?" I called as I entered the bedroom again.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "He passed out a minute ago, but his pulse is still too good. What did you find?"

I handed it all over to him to look through and took a seat beside Carlisle on the bed. I held the coke up to his nose and let him breathe it in with every inhale he took. Hopefully soon it would be over.

"Jesus Charlie, did you look at this stuff?" Harry rumbled in obvious anger. "He was going to kill me off so there would be less opposition in taking over La Push. He was going to kill you off just because you bugged him, he was going to get the school soccer coach beaten for not playing Edward long enough when his ribs were broken. What kind of a moron writes all of this down?"

"One that is far too overconfident."

"Shit, his diary here says that he's expecting some guy named Aro from some hot-shot soccer club here in the morning to discuss Edward. What should we do?" he asked sounding a little scared.

I glanced up at him and grinned. "Absolutely nothing. Let this Aro find the body, it's better than Edward doing it later on. I'll make sure the kid is kept busy."

Harry let out a short laugh in relief. "Yeah, well, as long as it's done. He just doesn't seem to give up."

We both watched as Carlisle floundered slightly on top of the covers. He really was putting up quite a fight. I realised we better get this finished soon before too much time had passed. We needed the time of death to be far enough away from the time that Sue left to leave her out as a suspect, but not too far as to make it look like it was a drawn out torture. It had to look like he had been having a little party while his kid was away and he just took it that step too far.

"Alright," I said, lifting Carlisle's head up and tipping more booze down his throat. "You go and check that we've left all of the evidence out. Spread those files around his room and his desk in his office so that I find them during the initial investigation. I'll give Big Daddy C here another nice big snort of coke."

Harry looked a little apprehensive. "What if we get found out?"

I shook my head and sighed. Harry really was a softy at heart and I knew this would eat at him, but he was the only one I trusted to get me through doing this. I needed him to be strong or we would both go down. "You saw the files, Harry. How many other people have to suffer at his hands? We're doing the right thing... for all of us."

He nodded and sighed. "I just didn't see myself as a murderer."

"You aren't," I said, eye's boring into his. "I am and if it all goes to shit, then I'll take the fall. You just make sure my little girl and Edward are looked after."

"Edward?" he asked stunned.

"Yes." It was all I could answer and he nodded and left.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle, lifting him once again by the shoulders and shaking him gently.

"Wake up sleepyhead," I cooed, and held the coke under his nose as he snorted and inhaled a nice big pile of the powder while he tried to rouse himself. "That's a good boy, take another nice deep breath for me."

He did as I asked, his head lolling forward and his body slumping. I tipped it back and gave him another shot of whiskey, then checked his pulse. It was weak, very weak. Perhaps another hit or two and it would be over.

I shook him again to make him inhale and he did not disappoint. The bottle of whiskey was done, and the coke was running low. I didn't want to use up any of the reserve stuff we had stashed away as evidence, so I made him take another hit as quickly as possible and laid him down on his stomach. He unwittingly pressed his face into the mattress, unable to move his own weight, and made it difficult for himself to breathe.

I sat there and watched as the life slowly drained from his body. Sure, I'd seen dead bodies before, but I'd never sat there and watched someone die by my own hand. It was both thrilling and terrifying and I really didn't want to look at it any deeper than that. If I did, I might find out I'm just as bad as he is.

It didn't take more than an hour before he finally stopped twitching and his back stopped rising and falling. I didn't dare touch him until I saw him soil himself, that's when I checked for a pulse and found none. I waited another hour before checking again just to be sure. I've seen horror movies, I know the evil fucker always finds a way to rise from the dead and take one last swipe. I guess this time he didn't though.

I felt a kind of subtle relief at knowing the Great Carlisle Cullen was finally dead. His reign of terror over this beautiful town and it's people finally over. Nice.

Harry met me out in the hall, and I sent him in to check over Carlisle's body one last time. He came out looking pale and simply nodded his agreement to me. We quietly made our way around the house, making sure to clean up any trace of us being there. When we got out to the car, we pulled off our overalls, balaclavas and gloves, placing them carefully in a garbage bag and into the car.

Neither of us spoke on the drive back to the Reservation. It had been a long day and one that neither of us wanted to discuss. When we got to Billy's we found him out by his shed, a large drum filled with logs to fuel the fire already burning within. We silently climbed out of the truck, bag full of clothes in hand, and tossed it piece by piece into the fire, making sure it all burned up nicely.

Billy handed us each a beer and watched as we disposed of all the evidence. Not a word spoken between the three of us. Once everything was burned, I took the bag containing all of the files on all of the townsfolk and started burning that too. I figured it was better off to destroy it and give those innocent people a clean slate than it was for me to risk someone else finding out their deepest darkest secrets.

We stayed that way all night, sipping on beer and refuelling the fire to make sure it all burned away. The last of the terror that Carlisle Cullen could impose was gone forever.

Harry left some time around 6am to get back home and get some sleep and I did the same, each of us taking our fish that Billy had defrosted earlier. I asked Billy if he could please call Bella over at around 10am to look after Jacob. I knew Edward's team bus was getting in around 10.30am and wanted the house clear before I brought him home. There was no way I was letting that kid find his father on his own. Not the way we had left him.

Bella gave me a curious look when I walked in the front door. "What are you doing home so early? I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon."

I grunted and handed her the fish before taking a seat at the table. "Harry wasn't feeling so good, so we came home early."

"You look beat," she said, her eyes scanning over me critically.

I nodded. "Yeah, haven't managed to get some sleep yet. Might take a nap. Wake me up if you're going out."

I took off up the stairs and grabbed a quick shower before hitting the sack. Now I just had to play this out right and we would all be in the clear.

It seemed like only ten minutes later that Bella came in to let me know she was heading to Billy's and I waited until I heard her truck leave before pulling myself out of bed. I had to get to that bus before Edward had a chance to get home.

Shocked wasn't even the half of it as I pulled him off the bus and in to the back of my cruiser. He tried to mouth off in front of his friends, but he came willingly enough.

When I pulled up at my house and dragged him from the backseat, he finally asked me what was going on.

"You and I need to have a little chat, son," I grumbled and pushed him through the front door and into the lounge.

He looked appropriately solemn as he waited for me to speak. I knew what I had to say. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt Bella. Care to explain what the hell happened?"

"Where is she?" he whispered, staring down at his hands.

"Out." His head snapped up and he glanced around. "Just you and me here kid. So, tell me what you were thinking when you dumped her like that over the phone?"

I had to bust his balls to make this sound credible. I knew the phone call to go down to his house was coming any minute and this was the only way to keep him out of harm's way.

"I never meant to hurt her. She's better off away from me," he mumbled.

"Well you hurt her, probably even more than those fuckers back in Phoenix ever did. You broke her heart," I snapped.

His eyes welled up and he straightened his posture and looked away. It was a low blow, but one I was willing to make, and nothing worse than I had done last night.

"You don't understand..."

The ringing of the phone cut him off and my stomach dropped. This was it, this was the call I had been waiting for. This was the announcement of the Great Carlisle Cullen's demise and the freedom for all of us. I swallowed the bile rising in my throat and picked it up.

"Chief, it's Deputy Sacks. We have a report of a disturbance at the Cullen place."

I took a deep breath and released it slowly. Now to play my part. "What kind of a disturbance?"

"The kind with a dead body, Chief," he said with the tone of panic in his voice. After all, it wasn't every day a dead body cropped up in town.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered before reigning in my voice. "Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't let anyone in there until I'm there and call Port Angeles and tell them to send forensics and some backup."

"Yes sir," he said, hanging up quickly.

I slowly turned to Edward and found him staring at me bewildered. "Edward, I need you to stay here and wait for Bella."

He shook his head and stood up from his seat. "No, I can't see her... I..."

"Edward, there's been a report of a disturbance and I don't want Bella here on her own. It's not safe right now, so I need you here to protect her while I go and check it out," I said, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and forcing him to look into my eyes. "I'm serious son. You have to protect her for me until I find out what's going on."

He closed his eyes and nodded. I was becoming the king of emotional blackmail and I hated every minute of it, but there was no way I was letting this kid come home to find his father freshly fucked and overdosed, naked on a bed. I may have hated his father, but he was an innocent kid in all of this and now he was going to be my responsibility.

His eyes followed me all the way to the cruiser. He knew I was hiding something, but he knew I was serious about taking care of Bella and that would trump everything for him.

As I headed back to the Cullen place, with lights and sirens blazing, I tried to force my game face on. This was it. This was what we had been planning for all of these months. This was the end of Carlisle Cullen and he would forever be known as a lying, cheating, murdering disgrace. This was exactly what he had coming to him after all of the pain he caused anyone who came near him.

Now if I could pull this off, it would also look like he took himself out. Fuck I hope we did it right.


End file.
